falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
渥維克農莊
}} The Warwick homestead is a location and potential settlement in the Commonwealth in 2287. 背景 这里曾是一个废水处理厂，12年前罗杰·渥维克带着妻小来到了这里开始建立农场，并很快发现这里是全联邦最肥沃的土地, and a relationship with the Atom Cats. At some point before 2287 西椎·霍普顿和比尔·萨顿 joined the farm and 罗杰被替换成了合成人 to start experimenting with crops. In 2287 Bill started to suspect Roger was a synth. Layout This location once served as a waste treatment plant but is now host to a small family farming operation. There is a hardened primary structure containing sleeping quarters for the residents as well as a secondary building that contains an elevated walkway that leads to two large processing tanks. This walkway grants access to service areas of the structures and eventually terminates above a processing tank. The elevated walkway is broken as it passes over the first processing tank, this can make accessing the second tank difficult. The second tank can be reached by jumping either from a forklift located directly beside the tank or by carefully performed jumps off of the handrail on the broken walkway. Alternatively once the settlement workshop has been unlocked a walkway can be constructed. 居民 * 比爾·薩頓 * 西椎·霍普頓 * 珍妮·渥維克 * 瓊恩·渥維克 * 羅傑·渥維克 * 威利·渥維克 值得注意的物品 * Mini nuke - In the northwestern building, next to a skeleton. * Two Vault-Tec lunchboxes - One is sitting on a shelf in the small service room attached to the processing tank on the elevated walkway, in the same room as the mini nuke. The other is on the boat leaning on a sandbar just to the west. * 告別信 - 比爾·薩頓身上。 * Warwick homestead key - spawned on Roger Warwick during Building a Better Crop. 相關任務 * 打造更好的作物：學院正在這個農莊進行實驗，派遣僅存者來這確定情況。 * Feeding the Troops: Warwick Homestead may be randomly selected to "donate" to the Brotherhood. * Greenskins: Super Mutants are harassing the Homestead. * Atom Cats: Rowdy will ask the Sole Survivor to go over and repair their water purifier. * Bill Sutton: Bill will pay two caps for each mutfruit or tato the player characters will bring him. Notes * In order to gain Warwick Homestead as a settlement, the player character must either complete the mission Building a Better Crop or by getting one of the radiant Minutemen quests for this location Warwick Homestead: Greenskins. This quest can be acquired by talking to Roger. * The Warwick homestead has been chosen by the Institute to facilitate field testing of various genetically-modified specimens in the unique climate of the Commonwealth, due to the exceptionally fertile soil found at Warwick Homestead. The goal for this operation is to modify the plants in order to accelerate the growth rate as well as to increase the growth size. The Institute has replaced Roger Warwick with a synth copy to facilitate this. * To the northern end of the site under the broken metal walkway, there is a set of three wooden blocks forming the word BYE next to some dried flowers; a toy rocketship and toy alien are stuck together with duct tape on a wooden crate. It appears to be some form of a memorial marker. It is not possible to move the toys or crate only steal/loot or scrap them. When looted the toys separate along with the duct tape for looting and the crate can then be moved. Underneath the crate is a gold plated flip lighter. * If left untended after completing Building a Better Crop with a peaceful resolution, one of the gourds near the fenced area on the waterfront will start growing to an unusually large size and turn orange, like a giant pumpkin. The settlers will begin commenting on it, including mentions that it's a "prizewinner". This is likely a reference to giant pumpkin competitions that are common at county and state agricultural fairs, particularly in New England. * Cricket can occasionally be found around the homestead. * To the left of the entrance (coming in) is a poster referencing Fallout 3's GOAT test. * The doors on the northwestern room (connected to from both treatment pools) that has a mini nuke may be glitched so that there is no option to open them but the player character can clip through the doors. If so, they can still place beds in here and the door will eventually be opened by a settler. * New unassigned settlers may hang out in the tiny side shed on the south side of the main concrete building. * There is an arrangement of a Giddyup Buttercup with a teddy bear riding it, that is wearing a sea captain's hat, located between the small service building and the first processing tank on the ocean side. * There is another arrangement of a toy alien and a toy rocketship next to some flowers and wooden blocks spelling "BYE" just further along past the Buttercup arrangement. * There are several vents inside the main building which ocassionally emit smoke, reducing visibility in the interior. Appearances The Warwick homestead only appears in Fallout 4. Bugs Sometimes, speaking to June causes all controls to cease to work in power armor except for moving and looking around. * To solve this reload an previous save prior to talking to June. Gallery FO4_Warwick_homestead_(1).jpg|Wide view FO4_Warwick_homestead_(2).jpg|Farmers FO4_Warwick_homestead_(3).jpg|Treatment plant Warwick Homestead TB.jpg|Teddy bear WH_Flower_arrangement_BYE.png|Flower arrangement with toys and letters spelling out BYE de:Gut Warwick en:Warwick homestead fr:Ferme des Warwick ru:Ферма Уорвиков uk:Ферма Уорвіків Category:Fallout 4 settlements